drunken desisions
by xxxtuffybooxxx
Summary: Ok no hate, i love tuff and needen to write this. Nacht is mine steal her and there will be consiquences! Sorry if i cant spell but *sigh* i needed to word vo it


Nacht was the second in line for the throne of the norse godesses and third in line for the cheif of berk but no one knew the first part. She was tall, thin, flexible and smart with a hint of her sisters, freya, warior like powers. She was due to be maried to a neighbouring tribes cheif, dagur the deranged but she, though she wouldnt admit it, had her heart set on another crazy viking teen. At this point of the day she was sitting next to him in mead hall poking a half eaten chicken around her plate.

"Are you gona finish that?" Tuff asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh... no. You want it?" She replyed

"Yeah, if you dont want it." He said jabbing a fork into it. "Hey... something up?"

"Nah" she laughed, standing up and returning her plate to the pile and walking back to tuff. She colapsed onto the bench beside him, he offered her a cup of mead. She took it gulping it down as she looked in discust as dagur walked past.

"Hes descusting..." she moaned.

"Who?" Tuff asked

"That anoying dagur, my dads organising a contract with him for me..." nacht whined

"Why are you agreeing to this..." tuff asked

"Im not... i was evesdropping and heard him say it...he hasnt even told me yet" she whispered

Tuff glanced at her and slid another glass of mead towards her.

"Drink up. If your being forced to marry... that your gona need it." He laughed

It wasnt long untill she fell asleep on his side and soon after he slipped an arm around her waist and carryed her upstairs to her room.

"Tuff..." she groaned "can you stay?".

He listened and stayed. He sat next to her untill she dived on to him pushing him over pulling him under her. she removed his clothing in one go but she took slightly longer to undress but after a while she was sitting flush to his skin. She didnt care if it was only one night she needed tuff now.

"Nacht, we shouldnt be doing..." he was silenced by his own moan as nacht slid down to his length, flicking her tongue around the head and sliding it into her mouth sucking lightly.

tuff, now aching for her, pushed her back fliping her over to the cold winter floor, much to her dissaprooval, and began thrusting at a fast pace causing nacht to cry out his name and throw back her head revealing her pale neck. Tuff took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the soft sensetive part of her neck making her moan louder. The friction between tuffs cock and her silky virgin walls drove them both mad with lust. She went tight first screaming as the liquid streamed out of her. she pulled herself off of him covered in a thick layer of his cum.

Still being ontop he pulled her to her feet and leant her against the desk ramming streight into her ass as he did making her scream and cry as he slammed into her tightness.

"Tuff...ah...please... ah please stop... tuff...ahhhh!" she moaned out during tears and screams.

The desk wouldnt resist much longer, it was creaking and rocking with each of tuffs thrusts. tuff, enjoying her warm tight ass too much, ignored her screams and cries. She began moaning feeling the pleasure of tuffs balls slapping her full pussy it time with his thrusts.

"Gah!...tuff...ngghha! ...im not...gona..be able ..nmmhhn! ...to ...walk...for... ahhh! ..a month!" She chocked out moaning between each word. Tuff grinned, realising she was finaly enjoying this as much as he was.

"Come on baby scream for me! Let the whole damned island know who you belong to!" He teased holding back his release.

"Gah...tuffnut!" She squealed feeling tuff run his hands to her front, slipping a finger into her soaked enterance pushing it deep in and rubbing her sensative spot.

"Louder!" Tuff grunted exploding deep inside of nacht,

"TUFFNUT!" she screamed throwing her head back leaning it on tuffs shoulder using all of her remaining energy to stand up streight and push him deeper inside of herself knowing that her scream would be heard on the other side of the island.

It honestly took all tuff had to not tear himself from her ass and run away with her when he glanced across the room to see the pale face of stoic the vast.

"NACHT ANACHY HADDOCK FROST, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"he shouted

Tuff pulled himself out of her as Nacht went bright red and tightened her grip on tuff burying her face in his hair.

Stoick went silent seeing how she trusted tuff to speak for her .

"Sir... im sory i bedded your daughter without your permision but i couldnt stand how she felt so controled and stupid i felt like i should help her by proving i love her" tuff stuttered.

Stoick fell silent at tuffs coment his slightly reddened with anger and embarrassment from seeing a thorston slamming into his daughters ass.

"Just... if you do it again be a little quieter you were almost louder than hiccup and astrid." stoick stuttered

In the scilence between then they heard a scream...

"See what i mean, there the loudest in the vilage." Stoick jocked. He opened the door and left thinking up a rediculous excuse for the noise.

Nacht was bright red with tears forming in her eyes,

"I sposte your never gona talk to me again" she sobbed.

"I couldnt stop, i love you too much" he flirted

"Tuff...is this ever gona happpen again?" She stuttered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Whenever, wherever baby, i love you. And besides thats what a good boyfriend would do." Tuff said

Her eyes lit up in hearing tuffs coment. She ran her hands through his long blonde hair leaning into a soft lasting kiss.


End file.
